A clip is generally used as a device for attaching one object to another. As such, clips have a multitude of uses and applications in a variety of industries. In the automotive industry, clips are used to attach various components of the interior of a motor vehicle to the frame and other support structures. For example, the instrument panel of a motor vehicle uses a clip to attach the panel to the cowl during assembly. Such a clip generally has one end that attaches to the instrument panel and another end that attaches to the cowl. The cowl, which is typically manufactured from sheet metal, will generally have a series of apertures that are spaced apart from the leading edge of the sheet metal, the aperture providing an attachment point for the clip. The clip is slid onto the sheet metal until a catch stem falls into place within the aperture, the catch stem preventing the clip and the attached instrument panel from being removed. Although such clips work well for attaching the instrument panel to the cowl, vibration noise, also referred to as rattling, can be experienced between the cowl, the clip and the instrument panel when the motor vehicle travels on a rough road. As such, a clip with a variable retention system that affords for a tight and vibration noise-free fit between two objects attached to one another would be desirable.